


our deal

by ronsparkyspeirs



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 15:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronsparkyspeirs/pseuds/ronsparkyspeirs
Summary: A short litte view into Daryl’s pov right before and after Beth almost being taken during Alone.





	our deal

“Don’t you think that’s beautiful?” she asks and Daryl just stares at her like an idiot because what he really wants to say is too goddamn embarrassing for a man of almost forty to say out loud. 

What he really wants to say is 

You’re  _ the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen with my own two eyes.  _

_ You’re so fucking pretty it makes me want to cry sometimes.  _

_ You’re even pretty when you cry, how is that possible?  _

But he doesn’t say anything. Instead, he clears his throat and tells her they need to wrap her ankle. He also doesn’t tell her that if he hadn’t been watching the back of her head and wondering how her skull could be so perfectly shaped, he would have seen that big ass trap and she wouldn’t have gotten hurt. He’s a disgrace and so keeps his mouth shut. 

Instead, he does other things that make him feel like a grade kid school all over again. He holds her hand without reason, carries her to their little lunch set up, and he tells her to sing for him. If only Merle could see him now. What a domesticated bitch he turned out to be, doing things to make her happy, bending over backwards because she said she wanted to see the mangy mutt that showed up on the doorstep. 

Truth is, he  _ wants  _ to be her bitch. 

He’s lucky she’s so nice, because he’d give up his life for her if she asked. 

She almost gets taken and that night after they run and run, and they fall down exhausted into the soft ground of the dark woods, he holds her close and thinks up all the ways he could be touching her instead. 

He thinks he might kiss her with the way she’s panting, steal her breath a little bit more until she looks at him the same way he looks at her. He settles for running his hands up and down her back, squeezing her hard when she starts to talk. 

“They were going to take me,” she hiccups, a sob building up in her throat, and her whole body shaking like a leaf in the middle of a thunderstorm. 

“I would have killed them ‘fore I let them put a hand on you,” he promises her. 

She wraps her arms around his neck and his face pressed against her cheek, it feels like heaven and he almost feels guilty. 

“Tell me what you want, I’ll give you anythin,’” he tells her, and it’s so easy to talk to her in the dark where she can’t look at his face. 

“Daryl?” she asks, her voice sounding confused and he almost laughs because how the hell does he expect her to know what he’s thinking when he never fucking says anything out loud. He got close right before they had to run, looked at her with his serious eyes, trying to burn the feeling of her with his gaze, she hadn’t known what he meant then either, not really. 

“I mean it Greene, anythin’ you want,” he says, and he pulls her half onto his lap, and she feels boneless, limp and trusting of him. 

Her face shifts to the side and when she speaks, her lips brush against his sweaty neck and Daryl lets his eyes fall closed. 

“Don’t let go, can you do that?” she asks, quietly but it carries so much more meaning than the obvious, and Daryl knows her well enough to be sure of that. 

“Yeah, I can do that.” 

They stay that way till the dawn starts breaking through the canopy of the forest. Half asleep and dead tired but so very pleased.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please listen to “I wanna be your girlfriend” by girl in red.


End file.
